2016 Father's Day Special: Let's Work With Daddy!
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: [2016 Father's Day Special] In spirit of Father's Day, here's a bunch of short stories about how the new generation see how famous demigods Dads work. DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS: Uncle Rick COVER: CAN SOMEONE MAKE ME ONE! STORY PLOTS & IDEAS: Me
1. Percy Jackson, Marine Biologist

**Percy and Annabeth are 38, turning 39, each. Luke is 15. Bianca and Charlie are 5 each.**

* * *

"Daddy, what do you do?" Percy looked up from his meal and looked at his youngest son, Charlie, who was playing with his food, instead of eating it, like his twin sister Bianca. He shared a look with Annabeth, who shrugged her shoulders at him.

"What do you mean, Charlie? I'm eating my meal..." he said to him, not understanding his son's question.

"Not _now_ , Daddy... When you leave all day, Mommy said you go to work, but what do you do?" Charlie specified, trying to explain himself. He smiled at his Mom, who smiled at him because of the correct formation of the sentence.

"Oh, that! Well, Charlie, you're in luck, cause I can take you with me tomorrow... You wanna come?" Percy offered his son, who smiled and nodded, happy.

"Really?" Percy nodded, smirking, before looking at his daughter, who wasn't interested into the topic. In that moment, the door opened with a loudly slam, making the whole family to meet the eldest Jackson children, Luke.

"Lucas Ethan Jackson, explain in this instant why are you arriving at this hour?!" Charlie realized that it was the moment to focus on his meal. Annabeth Jackson was not a happy Mom at that moment.

"I'm finally here, Mom..." Luke explained, trying to avoid the fury of his mother. But she wasn't taking that answer.

"You won't give me attitude, young man" she raised an eyebrow. Charlie saw his Dad giving him a little smirk "You've been doing this for a week and I won't tolerate it. Right now, you're grounded from your convention tomorrow-"

"What?! Mom, you can't!" Luke complained, upset.

"-and you'll go with your father and Charlie tomorrow. And, don't you dare to argue with me!" she continued when she saw him opening his mouth.

"Luke, please, wash your hands and sit to have dinner" Percy ordered, in a gentler tone. Inside, Charlie was in deep thought.

Tomorrow was gonna be a great day!

* * *

"So, here's where you work, Daddy?" Charlie asked Percy, while walking through the doors of the newest and rebuilt New York Aquarium. Luke was walking a few steps behind, huffing and dragging his feet.

"Yep, I work here..." Percy said, proudly, holding Charlie's hand, before looking back "Luke, hurry up or you'll end up cleaning up the croc's enclosure!" he warned him. Apparently, it worked, because Luke speeded up and caught them before walking inside the aquarium "Hello, Greg... How's the wife?" Percy wondered to the guard, showing him his work card.

"Better, Dr. Jackson. Thanks for asking... Are these your kids?" Charlie waved at the guard, while he was talking to his Dad. Percy smirked and ruffled Charlie's hair.

"These are Charlie and Luke... They'll be with me today..." he explained, letting the kids walk in before him. Charlie was greeted with a vision full of tanks and water and several animals swimming around inside those tanks. Percy had to drag Charlie from his stop on the hallway towards his office, because his eyes were soon going to pop out his face.

"This place looks awesome, Daddy!" Charlie was quick into voicing his opinion of the place, while Percy put on a white lab coat. Both, father and son faced each other with a smile before turning to Luke, who was bored out of his mind.

"Yeah, _super_ awesome..." he added, sarcastically. Percy sighed and was about to sit down when someone knocked on the door.

"Dr. Jackson, thank God you arrived early..." Charlie assumed that the man that walked through his Dad's office was some colleague or something "The dolphins had been acting weird since last night and we have a suddenly shy shark, not to mention that the eels seemed to make a boycott and electrified the entire pool..." It was obvious the poor man needed help to deal with all these problems "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you had company..."

"It's OK" Percy stopped the man, who gestured to leave "These are Charlie and Luke, my sons. Charlie, Luke, meet Dr. Silverman..." Again, Charlie waved, while Luke nodded in acknowledgement "We'll start with the eels right away" Dr. Silverman relaxed and left the office "Alright, kids! Time for our first task!"

"I thought we were going to stay in the office all day!" Luke protested. Percy looked at him, as if he was crazy.

"One, you're lucky to come on a busy day. Two... You think I'd leave you alone after the stunt you pulled last night?" Charlie knew his Dad was upset with Luke, because it wasn't common that he sounds this angry. Luke knew it too, which is why he kept quiet "You'll help me and, if you do a good job, I'll put out a good word with your mother, alright?" Luke nodded, resigned. The three Jacksons left the office towards the eels' tank, that was releasing lightnings "Now, Charlie, Luke... I want you to go to the front and talk to the eels, anything..."

"Daddy, what are you going to do?" Charlie looked at his father as if he was some kind of hero.

"I'm gonna try to slip into the water unnoticed by the people here-"

"They can hurt you!" Charlie cried, worry about what Percy was gonna do. Percy kneeled in front of him and Charlie hugged him right. Luke walked to his brother and wrapped an arm around him, slowly pulling him away.

"C'mon, we have to make sure they don't hurt him, OK?" Charlie wiped his face and nodded, unsure, but Percy gave him a smirk.

"Can you help me, Charlie? Keeping the eels away? I promise that we can swim with dolphins later..." Percy tempted him, earning a smile.

"OK!" he agreed, grabbing Luke's hand and walking towards the other side of the tank. Once there, the kids started to get the attention of the eels "Excuse me? Could you tell me why are you electrocuting the water?" he questioned the eels, serious "My Daddy wants in"

" _Itssss our nature, son of the sea..._ " an eel started, focusing on the pair " _We ssspark the water warm..._ "

"That's it? You wanted warm water?" Luke repeated, not believing his ears "Next time, just ask..."

"Daddy, Daddy! They want warmer water!" Charlie shouted through the aquarium, making Luke chuckle.

Today is going to end up being a great day...


	2. Jason Grace, Airline Pilot

**Jason and Piper are 41, each. Thomas is 16. Sapphire is 10.**

* * *

"I just don't understand why I can't go, Mom!" Thomas complained, apparently not understanding the point of view of his mother, Piper "It's not like I'm asking something that's impossible..."

"Thomas, I know is not impossible, but you're not going to go..." Piper repeated, pinching the bridge of her nose, with exasperation. She wanted to please her older kid, but it was hard to be the ' _bad-guy_ ' in this situation.

"Mom, there are less chances that I crash than my friends, and you know that!" Just in that moment, Jason walked in with their youngest, Sapphire, from soccer practice.

"What's with all this yelling?" he wondered, looking around the house. Piper was ready to cry, while Thomas looked frustrated "Sapp, why don't you tell Mom what happened today at practice?" he coerced his daughter to help, who immediately dragged her mother away, blabbing about some bad referee and some fouls that happened in her latest match "Thomas, you better explain why the neighbors must listen to your loud voice..."

"It's... nothing, Dad..." he sighed, moving a hand around his hair "Some of my friends are going to get their driver license and they invited me to go to the final exam... But Mom thinks that they'll make me drive for them!"

"You can see what worries your mother? Why she thinks like that?" Jason pointed out, immediately seeing Piper's point of view. Piper's faith in kids was slowly decaying thanks to his friends "Thomas, though we won't tell you who you should be friends with, we are worried about you paying for their mistakes..." Thomas sighed again, groaning.

"I know, _I know_..." he agreed, tired "Can I tell you something?" At Jason's nod, he sat down and explained his attitude, Jason sitting down besides him "I just wanted an excuse to skip it, but when Mom gave me that look. You know, the look that says ' _I'm disappointed of your choices, but I'll try to behave like you're not five anymore_ '? When I saw it on her, I just... lost it! Is like I had to defended myself!"

"OK, you want an excuse?" Jason smirked, patting his shoulder "Tomorrow, I'm making the first flight of the summer, from California to New York. Actually, is my last flight of the year, but that's not important... What about if we say that you need to look after your cousins there and you can't escape?"

"Dad, that's the... _greatest_ excuse you could ever give me!" Thomas celebrated "It's _so_ obvious that it's even lame, but so true..."

"Are you saying my excuses are lame, young man?" Thomas paled a little, but that was before his Dad gave him a smirk "Got'cha!"

"Don't do that, or I'll believe you were serious..."

"Speaking of serious... go apologize to your mother. Now" Jason pointed towards the kitchen, where he knew the girls were. Thomas hung his head and walked towards there, in shame.

* * *

"Dad, I know we talked about this like _hundreds_ of times and that they can't find a pilot in the last minute, but... Is this OK?" Thomas checked, while walking into the airport, his bag in hand, next to Jason, who was wearing his pilot uniform and carrying his own bag.

"Dear _Jupiter_ , Thomas... You are more like me that you want to admit!"

"Eh... Was that a compliment or an insult, Dad?" he asked, not sure which direction was his father aiming with that comment.

"A bit of both!" Jason admitted, presenting their passports at the gates "My point, Thomas, is that you have to let loose once in a while..." Thomas was guided by his Dad through the hallways and doors of the airport, almost like a labyrinth "I learnt that the hard way with your Uncle Percy... plus, my summer job helped a little..."

"Dad, you help gods to be venerated..." Thomas whispered, hoping no one was listening.

"I help them to bend a little in demands, that's what I do!" Jason argued in the same tone "But, like I said, you have to let loose once in a while... Which is why you're flying with me into the flight deck-"

" _What?!_ " Thomas' shout was heard by everyone around him. Blushing and pulling out his mother's side, he sat down in a near by seat and faced his father, who was doing the same thing as him "You're not serious, are you?!" he lowered his voice.

"Would you let me finish?" Jason told him, huffing like a kid. Thomas made a gesture of zipping his mouth, though the incredulity was visible on his face "You'll work as a flight attendance for me and the copilot... What were you thinking? That I'll let you fly the plane?"

"Though that idea crossed my mind, is not an experience I wanna do until you have your own private plane" Thomas confessed, relieved. Jason huffed, pretending to act as a five-year-old instead of the fourty-one-years-old he _actually_ was.

"Mr. Grace?" a female voice spoke behind them. It belonged to a grown up woman, dressed in her air attendance suit, with her hair tied up in a bun "So good to see you!"

"Mrs. Brown, can't believe that you'll be in my last flight of the year!" Jason got up and greeted the woman with a smile and a hug "Mrs. Brown, this is my son, Jason... He is going to accompany us in my last flight of the year..."

"Oh, that's great to know you" Mrs. Brown pulled Thomas up, surprising him. Thomas hugged her back, a little awkwardly "This is going to be a great trip!" She stated, before continuing her path towards the plane.

"Who- who was that one? I know, you said so..." Thomas added, in a rush, raising his hands "We better get into the plane... You need to get inside first..."

"You're right! Let's go! And I'll show you around before the passengers get inside!" Jason dragged Thomas inside the plane.


	3. Frank Zhang, Military Base Trainer

**Frank and Hazel are 41, each. Lee is 16. Sammy is 10.**

* * *

When a loud groan is heard around one's house, it's obvious that requires an investigation.

"Lee, what's wrong?" Frank asked, when he reached his older son's room. Lee was with his head against his desk, hands hanging up on the sides. Frank didn't need to be Sherlock Holmes to know that he was the one who made that sound.

"Can't life be more easy...?" Lee complained, making Frank roll his eyes.

"Unfortuantely, for many of us, that can't be possible, Lee... Where is this coming from?" Frank wondered, patiently. If he knew one thing about being a soldier was that you need to be patience. Lee slowly raised his head and faced his father, who was looking at him with worry eyes.

"Some guys said the army is just another way to control and manipulate men and women to make them no to question the government and have them under their laws and control..." Lee explained, not knowing how will his Dad react when he said those things. Of course, that wasn't what he believed, but that has been troubling him all week.

"That's a very... radical way to see it" Frank admitted, thoughtful "I've never had thought it that way. You know I've been raised with weapons all around, this comes natural to me..."

"Dad, I'm not questioning with you are in the military" Lee rushed to explain, serious "Or you and Mom's time in the Legion" To prove his point, Lee showed his tattoo on his right forearm: Pluto's glyph with two crossed spears and SPQR "It just unsettles me that the country has hidden motives for it..." Frank still was thoughful, not wanting to give a wrong answer.

"How many of your friends think like that?" he questioned, not still sure of his answer.

"Almost all of them, though I can sense some of them are forced into thinking like that..." Lee remembered, serious. Frank nodded, serious as well.

"I'm returning to the base on Thursday, you know... training day" That brought a smile to Lee's face, knowing that his Dad loved to take him and his little sister to fuel the rookies and bad-attitude soldiers "Why don't we show them what the true Military can do?"

"You don't need to give me an excuse to go to training day with you!" Lee chuckled "Forget about the conspirators and let's have a great time humiliating those rookies recruits of yours!" Frank shook his head, wearing a smile.

"I swear, you took that from your grandfather... And, not from your mother's side" he joked, leaving his son's room, while Lee smiled to himself.

How much steam he'll blow on Thursday!

* * *

"Dad, you never explained to us why he stopped going with your unit..." Lee tried to make conversation with his father, who was driving towards the base. Frank sighed, but still focused on the road.

"Well, you know I stopped going tours when you were around ten, right?" Lee nodded, as that wasn't something you usually forget "At that time, your mother and I thought you and Sammy were very young to join the Legion, even though we were already raising you for that... And, though we support that lifestyle, I was more into raising you the Greek way..."

"You mean, send me during the summer of my thirteen's and coming home every fall?" It was Frank's turn to nod "Did Mom agreed?"

"She will deny it, of course..." Frank chuckled a little, turning to the left and facing the entrance of a massive military complex "But, in some ways, the Greeks are better than us. Just, don't tell your Aunt Reyna" Lee made a zipping gesture over his mouth, but the smile was there.

"Who's there?! Identified yourself!" A soldier, from a sentry box, demanded at them. Lee rolled his eyes.

"He acts as this was a classified location..." he shook his head, not believing the situation "Everyone knows about this base!"

"Lee, stand down. We don't need a fight, or in your case, a massacre of humiliation, at the door of the base" Frank ordered, smirking at him. Lee loved how his father relaxed enough to chat with him and tell jokes about something so serious like this one. In some part of his mind, he was afraid, he's _always_ been afraid, that his Dad would never be the same person "I'm Colonel Zhang, I'm in charge of the training"

"Identification!" Lee almost groaned out loud, but he was able to stop himself in the last minute. _This guy is behaving like a total paranoid..._ "You're allow to pass, Colonel, but I'll have to ask you companion to step out" Lee didn't waste time and stepped out of the car, with an attitude that the soldier didn't like "Identify yourself!"

"Lee Zhang. The Colonel's son" Lee hated that part. It was kind of mixed emptions, because he loved his parents and his sister, but always being identified by being ' _Praetor Zhang's son_ ' did things to your head: everyone expected him to be as good as his father. Luckily, Frank wasn't that exigent.

"Is that true, Colonel?" the soldier asked, with a voice that said 'I don't trust what you say'.

"If that wasn't true, would I bring him with me?" Frank reasoned, trying not to show how exasperated he was. Luckily, someone was on their side.

"Colonel Zhang! Welcome!" Both, father and son, turned around and saw an officer, walking towards them "It's alright, Private, I answer for the boy..."

"I appreciate it, but I don't need anyone to answer for me, General Marcus" Lee recognized him and addressed him with his rank and last name. He glanced one last time to the soldier and smirked, as if saying ' _you'll get it later_ '. General Marcus simply chuckled.

"Just like you, uh? I believe he has a little of his mother..."

"A little too much, if you ask me..." Frank continued the chat, smirking. But, he passed an arm around Lee's shoulders, who didn't stop him "Now, where are the rookies...? Lee wants to blow some steam..."

"Right this way, sir" General Marcus guided them. Lee smiled. Finally, he'll blow some steam!


	4. Leo Valdez, Inventor (Caleo)

**Leo and Calypso are 42, each. Zoë is 12. Samuel is 10.**

* * *

"No! What am I doing...?" Calypso passed the bedroom of her younger child, only to find his ten-year-old son with his room covered in disposed papers and mumbling against the desk "This should go here-"

"What in Poseidon's name happened here?" she asked, walking into the room, surprising her son "Sam! It looks like a tornado went inside!" she pointed out, amazed by the mess. Sam had the decency of looking a little guilty.

"So sorry, Mom!" he apologized, jumping down his chair and starting to gather the papers on the floor "It was just an idea that got stuck in my head and I couldn't let it out..."

"But couldn't put it on paper, either?" she checked, helping him a little. Sam hung his head and tossed the papers into the trash bin, before sitting down on his bed, frustrated.

"I can't seem to be able to draw any of my ideas..." he complained, upset about. His mother soon was by his side, comforting him "I can fix you anything! But... I wanna do things! I wanna leave everyone speechless!"

"Everyone, or just your father, Sam?" Calypso wondered, knowing exactly what was going on inside her son's head. Sam hung his head again and looked refugee into his mother's chest "Sam, how many times I have to tell you that you're not your father...?"

"But, Dad's so cool! He can create something out of nowhere! Or... spring fire out of his body... And, what about when he draw Festus when he was a kid and then, built it with Uncle Jake and Aunt Nyssa and-"

"Alright, alright, I get it..." she interrupted him, smiling gently "Your Dad placed a great impression on you, didn't him?" Sam nodded, as if his Mom's question was obvious "You know your father has the same problems as you, don't you?"

"Dad doesn't have problems!" Sam denied, outraged. It was like saying his Aunt Piper thinks herself ugly. Impossible! "He can do anything!"

"Don't denying that" Calypso added, with patience "But, he does gets frustrated from time to time..." Suddenly, an idea got Calypso "In fact, why don't you go downstairs, to the workshop, after lunch and see for yourself?" she proposed to him. Sam eyed his mother, as if she was setting him up, but nodded in agreement. Mainly, because he was hungry.

Boys can't function without food.

* * *

After eating two plates of his Mom's best stew (he would had gone for a third one, if his Mom wouldn't had thought it was enough) and an apple as dessert, Sam walked down the stairs, to the workshop, along with her mother who was carrying a plate with food for his Dad. Apparently, work had delayed him to eat with them.

"Leo!" Calypso called him, while Sam opened the door. It wasn't the first time Sam was on the workshop, but it was the first time he was on a weekend. His father doesn't allow them on weekends, because he said ' _kids shouldn't be in a dusty old workshop, but outside playing!_ '

If only the streets were safe for him...

"Dad? You here?" Sam wondered, looking around the shop. Many of the tools were on the floor, while some of them were in the wrong place. Sam knew the employees that his Dad hired were tidy and organized, so that must be him.

"Valdez, if you don't show up this instant-!" Calypso's threat was left hanging in the air, when a stack of gears fell down in front of them "VALDEZ!" Calypso screamed, which worked perfectly as Leo appeared in that instant.

" _Sunshine_! Didn't heard you coming in... Is that lunch? Did I miss it again?" Leo babbled, all covered in oil and sweat, making Calypso purse her lips and Sam chuckle at his Dad's appearance "You should had called me... Sam? What are you doing here?" Leo finally noticed his son, who was there, looking around.

"Sam and I were talking yesterday and, apparently thinks that you can't block yourself with work-"

"Sam, one word of advice for the rest of your life..." Leo kneeled next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Your mother and your sister are _always_ right... Even when you know you are right and they wrong, they're _always_ right" To Sam, that advice didn't make any sense, but he figured it would be one of those things his cousins never explain to him because he needs to be a grown up. Not grow up, but _a grown up_ (he would never forget it, his cousin Luke imprinted the difference into his mind).

"Valdez, just eat your lunch..." Calypso said, rolling her eyes "Then, I want you to show Sam that project that's gathering dust on the shelf-"

"What? I can't... It's not ready!" Leo protested, paling a little.

"With more reason that Sam her can help you" Calypso smiled, triumphal, before leaving her men alone.

"So... what's the project about?" Sam ventured to ask, while his Dad dug into the stew.

"Oh, it's truly an amazing idea!" Leo began, smiling at the mention of the project "You see, I once had the idea of creating a machine that we could have without attracting monsters or problem... Technology for demigods, if you wanna be specific..."

"That sounds like a great idea, Dad!" Sam beamed at him, making him smile "You know, I dreamt about me holding some kind of walkie-talkie... I didn't know what that meant, but I wanted to draw it, but I can't!" he explained, frustrated. Leo looked thoughtful for a moment, before grabbing some blueprints that were on a dusty shelf and opened them.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Sam was speechless and surprised. In front of him, dated one years before he was born, was the same drawing of the same artifact that he had dreamt of. His Dad even had the same problems than him.

"Dad, could it be that Grandpa is trying to help us?" Sam hoped, looking at Leo. Leo was chuckling.

"All I know is that you are gonna help me and, together, we'll make it work..."

Sam couldn't wait to start working!


	5. Leo Valdez, Mechanic (Lecho)

**Leo and Echo are 41, each. Candace is 16. Charlie is 15. Calypso is 10.**

* * *

"This should be enough to make it work..." Charlie thought to himself, before climbing onto the front seat and turning the ignition key. The engine of the car started to run, as if it wanted to get on, but it was not close. Charlie sighed and tried again, not willing to give up in the vehicle. When it didn't work a second time, he was about to drop it when he decided to try it _one_ last time.

Smoke, black smoke, started to come out of the hood, reaching the ceiling fast... and activating the smoke/fire alarm.

"Charles Samuel Valdez!" Charlie heard his older sister Candace screamed around the house in complain. He winced at the scream, thinking how potent lungs she had. By now, the whole Valdez household and the neighbors knew something had happened.

"Sorry!" Charlie shouted back, trying to deactivate the alarm. When he finally managed to do so, at the garage's door, was standing his whole family. Older sister Candace was fuming, arms crossed over her chest, while younger sister Calypso was looking, curious what could had happened. His Mom was with a worried look and his Dad had a smirk on his face.

"If your aim was to make the house look like it was flooded, congratulations!" Candace scolded him, turning around and stomping away. Charlie, slumped his shoulders down after that comment. Every time he tried to do something for them, is like all was against him. Calypso, however, went to him and hugged him tight, her way to say ' _I'm not mad, it was an accident_ '. He hugged her back and looked at his father.

"I'll clean everything, Dad" he stated, serious. Leo Valdez was someone who knew when someone was forced or unhappy doing stuff. And his son was both at that point. Watching him with his head down and sweeping the floor, while his mother and sister watched was everything he needed.

"Calypso... Why don't you take Mom to the kitchen and make hot chocolate for me and Charlie?" he asked her daughter, who smiled at him and grabbed her mother's hand before dragging her away. Leo chuckled at the scence, before helping Charlie clean.

"Dad-" Charlie protested, but Leo didn't listen.

"The sooner we clean this place, the sooner we can talk and fix the car, OK?" Leo compromised and Charlie knew he would have to do as told. His Dad wasn't a person who would back up at stubbornness. Actually, he would embraced it.

"Fine" Charlie gritted his teeth while answering, but he missed Leo's victory smirk.

* * *

"Now, the garage is clean, we have your Mom's delicious hot chocolate... Are you gonna tell me what you were doing with the car?" Leo wondered, sipping his hot chocolate, after he and Charlie spent half the afternoon cleaning the garage. Charlie sighed and played with his spoon in his chocolate.

"Fixing it... or, trying to..." Charlie confessed "I wanted to help around the house and I thought, maybe helping the car could be a good idea, you know..."

"What makes you think that? You help plenty around the house and with Calypso..." Leo recognized, not understanding. Charlie passed a hand through his chocolate hair and sighed again.

"Since Candace kind of, well... ' _grew up_ ', like she said it" Charlie used quotation marks to say that "I don't know... I feel like I have too... To take care of more important stuff, you know?"

"Charlie, your sister grew up in a different way..." Leo explained, serious "It's like she's going through a _Drew's stage_..."

"You mean, like she cares for what people think about her, her clothes and her family?" Charlie saw his father nodding his head "That's ridiculous, Dad... Why would she? Wait, are we an _embarrassment_ to her?" Leo gave him a sad smile in reply.

"In some point, you'll do that do. So will Calypso... It's not personal" Leo added, not giving it much importance about it. More sure than before, Charlie stood up and started to rummage around the tools and stuff "Charlie, any particular reason on why you're rummaging through my tools after we cleans the mess?"

"I plan to fix this car and give it to Candace... That way, she'd have to go back the way she was..." Charlie's voice had an edge of sadness "No offence, Dad, but I already have parents... I won't allow that Candace turns into one more because she likes it..." he said, serious at his father. Leo was a little surprised by his comments, but kept his mouth shut.

"First, we have to find out what's wrong with the car" Leo pointed out, sipping the last of his chocolate, before placing the cup away of the car and the tools "Did you check the engine?"

"I disarmed it and rebuilt it like three times, Dad..." Charlie rolled his eyes at such, in his opinion, stupid question. Leo didn't miss a beat in counter attacking him, with a playful smirk.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Your Eminence_..." he bow-mocked him, making Charlie chuckle "I didn't realize you knew more about engines than I, your father and the person who taught you, in the first place..."

"Well, it's bound that the student, in this case, _me_ , surpass the master, also known as _you_ " Charlie continued the banter, smirking as well. Leo continued to smirk and opened the hood of the car.

"Alright, _SmartyPants_... Why don't you show me what you were fixing before this whole place got wet?" Leo finished the banter, while he was putting on his working clothes, a dirty and full of oil overall, along with some mechanic gloves. Charlie copied him, putting on his own overall and mechanic gloves, before he grabbed and took the last sip of his, now cold, hot chocolate.

"Wait a sec, Dad" he placed the cup in the counter and took out a wrench from his clothes "I was fixing the transmission that was here... And then, pass this cable here-"

"Are you nuts? You could had made a mess! Give me that, I'll show you!" Leo grabbed the wrench from Charlie's hands.

One thing Charlie knew of: you always learn something new when working with Dad.


	6. Nico diAngelo, Funeral Director (Reynico

**Nico is 39. Reyna is 41. Stefan and Amelia are 13, each.**

* * *

"I can't believe that you convinced me to do this..." Stefan was complaining out loud to his sister, who rolled her eyes and tried to keep as still as she could.

"I'd had asked Mom, but she has a case to present this week and you have great pulse, not to mention you're organized" Amelia complimented him, knowing that would increase his ego and he'll do it without complaining... much. What she didn't expected was that her twin brother blushed as a tomato "What?"

"You're mentioning that because you want me to do it for the party next week? Or because you're trying to convince me into going into business with you?" he wondered, not knowing if to feel offended or what. Amelia rolled her eyes one more time "Stop rolling your eyes! I won't be able to place the shadow- please, tell me I didn't say that out loud..." he begged, making his sister zip her mouth.

"You didn't say what out loud?" The twins turned their heads to see their father, Nico, standing at the door of Amelia's room, with his arms crossed and a curious look on his face "Stefan, why are you applying make up on your sister?" he asked, more curious than upset.

"I, um..." Stefan was speechless, more for his Dad caught him than the explanation about it.

"It was my fault, _Papà_ " Amelia recognized, making Nico turn to his thirteen-year-old daughter "I wanted to see how would this make-up combination would look on me, for the party next week..." she explained at him "Mama was busy with work and I asked Stefan to try it..." While Amelia was explaining, Nico had walked closer and took a peak on his daughter's make up.

"Not a bad work, Stefan..." Both twins raised their eyebrows at their father's compliment, who was followed with a smile.

"Really, _Papà_?" Amelia couldn't blame her twin to think their father was fooling with them, especially with a topic like this one.

"Really, really..." Nico continued, grabbing what it seemed to be an agenda with Stefan's neat handwriting "Well, you didn't get my handwriting and I'm grateful for it..." Stefan blushed again "But, you did inherited my organizations skills... I wonder..." Nico thought out loud, before shaking his head "Nah, it's silly and you won't like it..."

"What is it, _Papà_?" Stefan questioned him, also gaining a nod from his twin.

"Well, I was thinking, and I had talked this with your mother, that it's time for you two to have a little more responsibility of your own..." Nico began, greeted with confused looks "...as well as earning some money on your own, plus working experiences-"

"More responsibility than Camp teaches us?" Amelia voiced out, as if it was a joke. Nico nodded, serious.

"One thing is responsibility over another's life, another thing is responsibility of your own finances and work" he stated, serious. Stefan shrugged and glanced at his twin, who nodded "Splendid! So, Ame, you'll help Mama, while Stefan helps me"

"In that case, I think you should excuse me" Amelia got up and left the room, not caring that Stefan hadn't finished to apply the make up on her face and one eye was nude. Stefan looked at his father, curious about that solution.

"Well, I guess your sister believes that your mother won't plan on having dinner with us tonight..." Nico guessed.

"You know it, _Papà_ " Stefan agreed, before going to the kitchen to help.

* * *

Though Stefan didn't mind that he wasn't able to go to the party, he wondered how their luck got so bad that they had to work on a Saturday night. Seriously, who would want to do a vigil at 10pm on a Saturday night?!

That meant that he and his father were suppose to be at the funerary at midday, so they could supervise all the things that should be done properly before the people arrived. Nico first took Stefan down to where the embalmer was working.

"Are we on schedule, Stan?" Nico asked the man, who was checking the procedure. Though being the son of the god of the Underworld, Stefan found the process a little disgusting.

"Right on time, Master di Angelo" Stefan's eyes went wide at that name, and turned to see his father with a smirk on his face, but didn't dare to say a word against it, not even to giggle, which was what he wanted to do at the moment "I bet this is Young Master di Angelo..." Stan, the embalmer, got up from his seat and, despite being a man who was around his early seventies, shook Stefan's hand with strength and vigor.

"Please, call me Stefan" he begged, trying to get away from this man's hand. The man nodded and continued to do his work "Where did you get him, _Papà_? From a _Batman_ comic book?" Stefan joked when they were at prudent distance from Stan. Nico shrugged and smirked.

"You're not suppose to say our secret so loud, _Robin_ " Nico teased him back, continuing the inner joke that was around their family for years.

"Alright, alright, you got me!" Stefan raised his hands in defeat, smirking "To be honest with you, _Papà_ , I thought that your work was gonna be depressing and boring, you know... dealing with the death..."

"A lot of people think the same way, Stefan..." Nico recognized, not sounding too upset because of the question "Sometimes, is a sad job? Of course, as we always feel sorry for those who are gone... But our job here is to honor them, to allow that people can say their goodbyes without being judge and that the deceased can be respected accordingly to their traditions and beliefs..."

"So, you had to learn other religions for the job?" Stefan wondered, curious.

"Well, of course..." Nico admitted "Wouldn't want that some devil or monster comes after me, if I did a ritual wrong..."

"Do you think you can teach me?" Stefan questioned his Dad, a smile growing.

"Sure, let's start!"


	7. Nico diAngelo, CrimeScene CleanUp (Thali

**Nico is 33. Thalia is 35. Jason is 15. Annabeth is 13.**

* * *

"Jason. Perseus. di Angelo!" Bianca screamed across the house to call her older brother, voicing out her anger towards him. Jason was prudent to show up, trying not to smile at her.

"Yes, Bia?"

"Cut the nice crap, Jason! I know you did it!" Before Jason could even ask what she was talking about, Bianca pulled out the towel that was wrapped around her hair and showed her silky and raven curly hair... tainted in neon pink. Jason couldn't hold back a smirk at her.

"Sporting a new look, sis?"

"How could you?!" Bianca was near the tears, from frustration, anger and upset "And, you won't be able to cover the evidence of your crime! I'm letting Mom and Dad know right this instant!" she cried, running towards the phone. Jason paled at the possible futures that were lead by these consequences and rushed towards the bathroom, to clean all the evidence of his prank.

"I won't confess anything!" he mumbled to himself, cleaning the big pink spot that was on the marble floor. If his Mom find a single dot, he was as good as dead.

"You won't confess what?" Jason paled more than before. If thinking that his mother finding out would be bad, that his father had found him on the scene of the crime was event worst. Slowly, Jason turned to see his Dad, frowning while crossing his arms over his chest "Jason, I'm waiting for an answer on why your sister is with pink hair and crying"

"Just... Bianca wanted to try colors on her hair and, well... she didn't like the result..." Jason lied, still cleaning the floor. He could blame it on Bianca this time...

"Why would she try neon pink on her hair _one day before_ Picture Day, knowing she could not like it?" Jason stopped scrubbing, shocked that his father had seen through his lie. Of course, Nico was a busy worker and father, but that didn't mean he was incompetent "Jason, try again, and you better convince me"

"Jeez, Dad! It was an innocent prank!" Jason defended himself, rolling his eyes "It's not my fault that Bianca always take it to heart..."

"What I don't understand is your change of attitude" Nico pointed out, between serious and upset. Jason had never behaved like this before and messing with Bianca was off the table "But, since you're so good cleaning your own mess, maybe I should take you to work with me tomorrow-"

" _Tomorrow_?! No, Dad" Jason got up from the floor "You wanna give me a punishment, have me grounded, or whatever you wanna call it, fine. Do it. But _not_ tomorrow" Nico shrugged, clearly not caring about it.

"You should had thought it before pranking and leaving your sister in tears. Tomorrow, 6am" Nico finished the argument, before leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Jason groaned and slumped down on the floor, leaning against the wall.

Why was his life so complicated lately?!

* * *

The next morning, waking at 6am, was nowhere fun or easy to do. Thalia had made breakfast, while trying to coerce Bianca out of her room, which she ' _would not leave until all the pink has faded away_ '. Jason managed to feel guilty under the look of his mother, before eating his breakfast. Once that was done, it was his turn to do the dishes before leaving.

"C'mon, Jason! Or we're gonna be late!" Nico rushed him, with no kind of remorse in him. Jason followed his father out of the house and into the company's van (company that Nico owned and Jason didn't understand why he just stopped working as a low cleaner when he should be seated on the CEO office) "Alright, so our first clean up is in a third floor apartment, right next to Broadway Avenue..."

"What, a showgirl was killed because of some petty affair?" Jason butted in, throwing the self imposed task that he would not open his mouth unless it was necessary. Nico couldn't even glance at him, as he was driving the van, but frowned down the road.

"Well, since you have everything figured it out, I guess you could clean this one on your own..." Nico suggested, sparking some kind of hope in Jason. If his Dad left hum alone, maybe he could sneak out and pretend he did the job... "Of course, under the supervising look of the police officer that is guarding the scene..."

"So, you don't trust me, uh?" Jason got defensive and Nico knew that he was down the road of the attitude problem his son was having "That's why you brought me here? To show me that my attitude can lead me to a not very good situation?"

"Considering that we're a demigod, plus a legacy, I'd dare to say that is an occupational hazard of us" Nico pointed out, not even upset with the accusation. He wanted to show him.

* * *

"Dear Hades, what happened here?" Jason mumbled, once he walked through the door of the apartment that they were suppose to clean. The officer at the door greeted them before letting them in. The place was covered on blood, as well as empty holes of it all around it. And it looked like someone had dragged around the place.

"Well, according to the police report the Officer gratefully handed us..." Nico began reading, though he had heard the news on TV a few days ago "The ' _showgirl_ ', as you call it, was here with her family and someone walked in to rob them. She fought the thief, to protect her family, and got shot twice in the abdomen" Nico saw how the words were making some effect on his son "Poor girl... She was only twenty years..."

"Yeah, a tragedy..." Jason answered, his voice with a low tone. Nico smirked.

"Alright! No time to waste! Please, put on the suit on and we'll start cleaning. You get the bathroom and I get the carpet, as you still don't know how to take spots out of them yet..." Nico joked a little, before sending Jason to the bathroom "And, while you're there, we'll talk about your attitude!"

Nico didn't miss time being a parent!


	8. Octavian, Consultant (Octachel)

**Octavian is 27. Rachel is 25. Kyler is 5. Aria is 3.**

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" Kyler shouted around the house, holding his homework in his hand. Rachel was on kitchen duty that night, as Octavian excused himself to prepare for a job that he was following, while Kyler's younger adoptive sister, Aria, was comfortably watching a princess movie on the couch.

"What's wrong, Kyler?" Rachel wondered, once she saw her adoptive son walk into the kitchen, with his homework in his hand "Remember, everything can be fixed..." she used the common phrase, thinking Kyler was rushed because of a broken toy.

"Not that, Mommy!" Kyler insisted, stomping his foot down the floor, while Rachel looked at him, amused "Is about this homework... I don't get it and I can't find the right answer for them..." he complained, handing the paper to Rachel, who took it and read it.

"' _According to the world events that are happening around you, please explain what would be the best way to solve this conflicts and what would be the future result of this_ '?" she read out loud, passing her eyes between Kyler and the paper in her hands. Kyler just nodded.

"Keep reading, Mommy" he patiently told her.

"' _In the light of the future events, and according to past events, would you believe that are we closer to anarchy and savagery or to democracy and civilization_ '?" Rachel got more and more incredulous as the questions were read on and, although she didn't like it much, she'd have to take extreme meassures. Walking pass Kyler, she went straight towards Octavian's office and knocked.

"Mommy, why are we seeing Daddy?" Kyler asked, not understanding why they were bothering his father.

"You'll see, sweetie-"

"C'mon in" Octavian allowed from inside, as Rachel opened the door. Kyler wasn't a strange inside his Dad's office, but there was always something new to see. This time, there was a stack of papers on the floor, half of them corrected in red "Rachel, as I believe you're the only one who would not care about my ' _do not disturb_ ' petition, I hope this interruption is because dinner is ready..." Octavian pointed out, not even raising his eyes from the paper in front of him, as he was crossing and writing in red.

"I beg to differ, as _our_ children are above work or even food" Octavian winced at the emphasis that Rachel put in ' _our_ ', never letting him forget that he was responsible for them as well. Not only her. He looked up and saw Kyler watching them with curiosity in his eyes "Kyler here found some difficulties in his homework, in an area you know pretty well, _husband of mine_. The _future_ " Octavian ignored the joke, and focused on the last part of the sentence.

"Alright, what's troubling you, Kyler?" Octavian gathered all the patience he got at the moment and separated himself from the desk, allowing his six-year-old adoptive son to sit on his knees. Kyler did that, as Rachel smirked in satisfaction before checking on Aria and dinner.

"These questions..." Kyler passed his adoptive father the homework paper, who was actually a copy of a bunch of questions made for high-school juniors "I think Ms. Ackerman mixed the papers, but I don't think so..."

"And, why don't you think so?" Octavian questioned him, while reading the questions. Just like Rachel, he was astonished by the level and depth of the questions, who didn't fit the first grade basics.

"Because I think Ms. Ackerman is testing us on who is smarter" Kyler replied, convinced about it. Octavian sighed and scratched his head "Don't do that, Daddy!" Kyler scolded him, surprising him "Mommy says that, if you scratch your hair, you'll lose it!"

"So, Mommy said so?" Octavian repeated, interested. Kyler nodded back, serious "We'll talk about that later... Right now, we have to focus on your homework..." Kyler agreed by nodding again, before frowning.

"But, Daddy... If Mommy can't help me... How can you?" he tilted his head to the side, curious about that answer. Octavian smiled and put him down.

"Do you know what I do for work, Kyler?" Kyler nodded, vigorously "Really? You do?"

"Mommy says that people asks you questions about things and that you rip open teddies for answers" Kyler explained, shrugging his shoulders. Very deep inside his soul, Octavian didn't know if to be mortified about that definition Rachel gave about him or to be flattered about it. He chose none and continued with his explanation.

"Basically, yes" Octavian admitted, getting up and opening a closet that was under lock "What I do, in most of the cases, is to explain things to people that they don't know. Especially, about things that can happen in the future. To make it easy for you, I'm a walking _Wikipedia_ of the future" he summed it up, pulling out a stuffed crocodile from the closet, along with a small dagger.

"So, if we open up that crocodile, we'll able to see the future?" Kyler's eyes opened wide, making Octavian chuckle.

"Not yet, champion... At least, not you" Octavian assured him, making him pout "Don't worry, you'll be able in a couple of years, I promise. And I'll teach you" he promised "But, you have to promise never to tell anyone, OK? Not even Mommy or Aria..." Kyler's eyes sparkled in adoration, at the fact that he had a secret with his father.

"I promised!" he placed his hand over his chest and did the cross on top of his heart.

"Good!" Octavian celebrated, smirking "Now, the first thing we have to do is to be absolutely sure of what we need to ask... What do you want me to ask?" Kyler thought for a moment.

"When everything will be over? No, wait! That could mean the world..." he stopped his Dad "Um, how about asking what will happen if Ms. Ackerman does not like my answers...?"

"That's a good question like any..." Octavian aknowledged, closing his eyes and concentrating.

One thing was sure for Kyler: doing homework with his Dad was fun!


	9. Luke Castellan, Dictator (Thalico)

**Luke is 40. Thalia is 38. Jason is 16. Annabeth is 14.**

* * *

"Just a few more moments..." Jason mumbled to himself, trying to force the lock of the room he was inside, along with his sister, Annabeth.

"Could you please, hurry? I don't like it in here..." Annabeth conplained, staying closer to her older brother. They knew that their mother wanted them to learn basic skills to survive in their world. Like locking them inside a very putrid room, filled with sewer odor and, not to mention, that is also used as the chamber of torture of their father. Not like their mother knows that. Or that they should know that.

"I don't know who to blame for the extra locks, Mom or Dad" Jason pointed out, just starting to work in the last lock "Did you took the lock out of the main one?"

"Unfortunately, took me a third of what is taking you" Annabeth said, not wanting to put more pressure on her brother.

"Ha! Done!" Jason celebrated, opening the door and taking his sister out of that room. After putting everything in the exact same order that was before, they siblings walked out down the hallways, hoping they didn't find with any of the guards his father had. Or _worst_ , their father "Can't believe Mom made us do that..."

"In this case, I agree with you..." Annabeth agreed with her brother, peeking around the corner, to see if anyone was there "Next time, can we tell her to lock us away in the training area? Is less creepy..."

"But, you wouldn't have learnt your lesson" The siblings groaned and turned around, after being caught by their mother, who was smirking with a chronometer in her hand "Twenty seconds less than before, I'm impress..."

"Team work" Annabeth recognized, while Jason nodded. Thalia smirked at her kids and wrapped an arm around each of them before guiding them towards the kitchen, where she started to make them some sandwiches "Mom, what was that smell in the room? Smelled like putrid..." Thalia tensed, but kept working on her task.

"To be honest, Annie-"

" _Annabeth_ , Mom" Annabeth interrupted her, making Thalia chuckle.

"Sorry. Well, to be honest, I didn't specifically choose that room. It was random" Thalia explained, handing the kids their sandwiches, who ate with pleasure "Why? Worst than the sewer?"

"As if someone or something was rotting inside..." Jason added, before someone walked into the kitchen. Said person was wearing a suit, with expensive shoes and shirt, that contrasted with the jeans and leather than Thalia and the kids were wearing. The expression on the person was stern and wore a frown. Jason swore he never saw his father that angry "Father-"

"Jason, I wanna know why you show up in my security feed leaving a room, with your sister, that is suppose to be forbidden" Luke demanded, not taking the frown out of his face. Thalia immediately placed in front of him, in a challenge way.

"I put them there" Thalia admitted to Luke, who didn't show surprise or anything "Leave them alone" Luke ignored them and continued talking to Jason.

"7am, sharp. You're coming to work with me" With those parting words, Luke left the kitchen and his family in a state of confusion.

"Gods dammit! Why I'm _always_ the grounded one?!" Jason shoved the plates off the table, breaking them when they made contact with the floor. His sister immediately went to comfort him, as she didn't like to see him upset "Not upset with you..." he acknowledged to her, hugging her back. Thalia was rubbing her face, in frustration.

"That man will never learn..." she muttered, before leaving the kitchen after Luke. Jason simply hugged his sister tighter.

It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Nights like last night made Jason wonder why his parents aren't divorce. The screams and the stuff breaking got old and scary every time. Gods, Annabeth was fourteen and was asking to sleep with him like if she was five! Of course, Jason can't deny her anything, specially in that state. When the morning came, he left her sleeping peacefully in his bed and went to meet his father.

"Glad you remember it" Luke greeted him, behind his newspaper. Jason frowned, not understanding why he read the newspaper, when it always said good things about him.

"It was safer to come, after the ' _argument_ ' you had with Mom last night" Jason pointed out, not hiding his disappointment about it. Luke didn't react at that "Can I have breakfast, or should I endure whatever you have in mind with an empty stomach?" he asked, sarcastically, earning that his father fold the newspaper and look at him.

"I would watch your tone if I were you..." Luke warned him, but Jason ignored him, having his breakfast. Why was him the only one who get to ignore them, but they couldn't ignore him? Not fair "Finish up, we're going downtown" Jason rolled his eyes at the order, but did as told. He finished, washed the dishes and placed a note for his Mom and sister, before following his father out of the house.

Luke drove his latest car model through the city, while Jason looked from the passenger's window. He didn't like the world he lived in and all he wanted to do was punch the idiot who was running the show. Unfortunately for him, that idiot was his own father. The want of strangle him in that moment, they were there.

"So, what are we doing? Or, better yet, what am _I_ doing?" Jason wondered, not looking at him. Luke wasn't looking either.

"Some think that they could make rebellions whenever they want..." Luke said, looking around with hatred "So, we're meeting with some leaders to take them out" Jason turned his head, in horror.

"You will kill innocent people?" he voiced out, horrified "You're sick!"

"They are a threat!" Luke argued back, gripping the steering wheel harder "If they aren't taken down, they will threaten all we are!"

"What we are, or what _you_ want to have?" Jason's blow hit home in Luke "Just let me remind you something: I'll never be like you!"


	10. Sherman Yang, Private Security

**Sherman is 37. Miranda is 36. Kwan and Denzel are 7, each. Lorelei is 4.**

* * *

"Are you ready, Den?" Kwan asked his twin, from behind the couch that they were hidding. Denzel was less enthusiastic than his twin, but he was also there, rubber arrows in hand, looking at their next target, which unfortunately for the target, it was the twins' younger sister, Lorelei.

"I don't like this idea, Kwan..." Denzel spoke up, not sure of what they were about to do. Kwan rolled his eyes, but kept quiet. From the twins, was Denzel the voice of reason, while Kwan was more impulsive and strong, in some ways. Normally, he was just stubborn "We could hurt Lei seriously..."

"This is foam and rubber! Maybe a bruise and that's it!" Kwan didn't understand at the same level than Denzel what was so special about Lorelei, why their parents paid more attention to her than to them. Denzel more or less, understood. Kwan, didn't.

"If we're going down, which we will, I'm not going down alone!" Denzel threaten, serious. Kwan stared at him the same way.

"As if!" Kwan forgot about their target and launched at his twin, throwing him on the floor and rolling around. Suddenly, the twins were throwing foam dart and arrows at each other, not paying much attention where those landed after being evaded or hit their target. Unfortuantely, one of them accidentally hit Lorelei "Oh, Ares..." Kwan mumbled when he realized about it.

"Mamma!" Lorelei cried and began rocking on her place, hugging the doll that was on her hands. Denzel tried to help his sister, while Kwan went to hide the evidence of the crime. Second later, Miranda appeared from the kitchen, frowning at the situation "M-mamma..."

"Shh, it's OK, Lei..." Miranda cooed her youngest, picking her up from the floor and rocking her side to side in her arms "Mamma is here... Everything is OK..." she repeated, until Lorelei fall asleep in her arms. Denzel watched in amazement how his mother had managed to do that so quickly "Denzel, go call you brother and go sit on the couch. Now" Miranda ordered, taking Lorelei to her own room. Denzel, not wanting to face an angry mother alone, did as told.

"Where you think you're going?!" Denzel whispered yelled at Kwan, who was trying to disappear. Unfortunately, he wasn't as good sneaking up as his older cousin Silena "Mom wants us on the couch and I'm not going down alone!" he dragged his twin to the couch and both sat there, in silence. But, instead of facing just their mother, Fate was being to the brothers, as their father walked through the door at that exact second.

"Dad is home..." Kwan mumbled, slightly afraid. Denzel knew they were in troubles. Sherman knew immediately the twins were in troubles when Miranda walked back in. After greeting her husband, Miranda walked to the twins, Sherman right behind.

"I wanna know what happened" Sherman ordered. The twins shared a look and hung their heads.

"We were playing-"

"-between each other-"

"-with foam and rubber darts"

"We didn't want to hit Lei"

"We didn't saw her in the way"

"We're sorry!" the twins chorused, as if they were trained by the Stolls themselves, which was not the case. Miranda and Sherman shared a look and sat down with them, one in each side.

"It's OK and we're proud that you admit what happened..." Miranda started, gentle, from Denzel's side.

"But, you're still grounded, you heard?" Sherman stated, serious. Inside, he was proud that his sons had inherited his violent trait, but he wasn't going to admit that in front of Miranda.

"Yes, Dad" the twins said again, together, before Kwan looked up at his father.

"Dad? Why you and Mom always are more attentive with Lorelei?" he bluntly questioned "Why is she different from us?" Miranda had a sad smile on her and Sherman's stern features got softer.

"I'll tell you the reason if you behave good tomorrow" Sherman promised, before getting up and going to Lorelei's room. Miranda, however, broke in tears and hugged the twins. Not used to see their Mom upset, the twins hugged her back.

Answers could wait till tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, the boys woke up thinking that was gonna be a boring day, as they were grounded. But their father surprised them, saying that they were going to go to work with him. The twins were ecstatic about it and wasted no time in getting ready. Once they were in the back seat of the car, the chat began.

"Dad, what you do?" Denzel wondered, curious. Sherman chuckled.

"Well, Denzel... I am the boss of a security company" Sherman explained, making Kwan's eyes open wide.

"You're like a police officer?! Like Aunt Clarisse?" That statement made Sherman chuckle more.

"I used to be a police officer... In fact, your Aunt Clarisse was my Captain" he told the kids, who listened with rapid attention "But, one day, two little rascals arrived to my life and I had to search for a less dangerous job, so I could come home everyday..."

"So, now you boss around who?" Denzel pushed, while Kwan believed his Dad was some kind of superhero or something.

"Retire officers in several forces. Marines, Police, Navy, SEALS-"

"Awesome, Dad!" Kwan was about to get out of his seat of all the excitement "And, do you shoot the bad guys?"

"Haven't in a while..."

"Handcuff them?"

"No"

"Beat them?"

"Nope"

"Have you ever been in front of a criminal, Dad?" Denzel raised an eyebrow, suspicious at the answers.

"Tons of times!" Sherman admitted "But, I haven't done that in a while... In fact, I haven't done that since you two were born..." The twins shared a look, confused "OK! Yes, I've shoot bad guys, handcuffed them and even beaten them to death... But I don't do that anymore!" he added at the end, watching the excited faces of his kids.

"What about solving murders? Do you do that, Dad?" Kwan continued his interrogation. Sherman glanced back for a second before smirking.

"Kids, you've been watching too much TV... Life ain't like that..."


	11. Damien White, Judge (DamienChiara)

**Damien is 40. Chiara is 37. Lucian, Libra and Ritter are 10, each.**

* * *

"I'm keep saying is not funny!" Damien heard his only daughter complain. Evidently, something had happened at school and the triplets had been arguing about it since they climbed on the school bus.

"That guy got what he deserved!" Ritter argued with his though been the youngest of the triplets, Ritter had no problem into imposing himself.

"Yeah, he'd done worst things than a simple slimy bucket on his head!" Lucian, the eldest of the three, agreed with his brother, leaving Libra, the middle and only girl of the trio, in disadvantage.

"Look, I'm not saying that he didn't deserve it" Libra started, surprising her brothers "All I'm saying is that it was mean to laugh at him..." Always the balance...

"Tell me that sentence again, when it's you he's trying to embarrass..." Ritter threaten Libra and that was the moment when Damien knew he had to interfere. When he walked into the hallways, he saw Libra glaring at Ritter from behind Lucian, who wasn't willing to move.

"Come at me if you think you're so lucky, pal!" Libra dared her brother, not noticing Damien was watching everything from behind her. However, Ritter _did_ saw Damien and walked away.

"Not so fast, young man" Damien stopped him, making Ritter walked backwards to the meeting point "Now, can someone explain me why you three are arguing this time? With your Mom's luck, we'll finish in no time!" he joked a little, but his kids had other ideas of what was a joke "Fine. Sit and explain"

"Lucian and Ritter pranked a boy" Libra went straight to the point, no used to going around the bushes. Lucian shrugged, while Ritter looked proud that she was busting them with their father "Poured a bucket full of neon pink slime on his head... I think is not funny-"

"It was hilarious, Dad!" Ritter butted in, happiness pouring from his voice "He was showering and, when he opened the shower, we poured on him!" Damien didn't know if to laugh of look stern, so he used his common ' _poker face_ '. When his father didn't make a gesture, Ritter knew he had to add something else "We had a good reason, Dad..."

"You see, Dad... The guy is a bully" Lucian said, bluntly "Or, was, if after this he plans to reform himself... We just thought a little justice was on the menu..."

"A neon pink special with humiliation on the side" Ritter raised his hands, hoping he'd get two high five, but he only got one from his brother.

"What they're missing to tell you is that they got caught and they're suspended for tomorrow!" Libra dropped the news-bomb, making Damien rubs his face. Nodding, he accepted the fact.

"Lucian, Ritter, you know that for every action, there's a reaction. In this case, you're grounded and, instead of staying all day here, you're coming with me to work. End of story" Damien decided. The boys didn't seem too upset about that fact, because they nodded and went straight to their rooms, followed by Libra, who didn't seem to understand how that ended.

"Is still not funny!" her voice echoed around the house.

* * *

After Libra went to take the bus to school and Chiara left to her work, Damien was alone with the kids, who were washing the dishes from breakfast.

"Boys, you better get ready, cause we're leaving soon!" he screamed from his office, placing some papers into his briefcase. The steps of the boys could be heard all around the house, as they were rushing around to finish their chores. When he was over, he walked towards the front door, while the boys were going down the stairs.

"Done!" Ritter announced, jumping the last step.

"Yeah, we left Libra and Mom their part of the chores" Lucian agreed with him, getting down, not by jumping, but walking.

"Excellent. Now, into the car that we're late" Damien rushed them out the house. The boys climbed into the car in silence and quietly, which is the way they behaved normally. Damien was proud of his children, but there was one thing that made him even prouder: they knew how to make balance "OK, boys... I have to warn you that Ms. Stuart twisted her ankle and she would need all the help possible..."

"You didn't curse Ms. Stuart, did you Dad?" Lucian asked, crossing his arms. Damien took that as a sign to turn the heat on, as Lucian was very cold.

"Why would I curse her?" Damien wondered, not understanding.

"Remember that time Mom took us to your work, because she needed a citation and you were the only one who received her?" After Damien nodded, Ritter continued his story "We were waiting outside and we heard her talking to another judge about how you allow all that environmental stuff and such..."

"I believe that the word you used back then was ' _crap_ '" Lucian pointed out. Damien smirked and looked up, still driving. Right in that moment, the phone rang and Damien placed in on speaker.

"Judge White" Damien answered, with his work voice ton, one the kids not hear often. Ritter was gonna add something, but Lucian covered his mouth just in time.

" _Judge White, this is Detective Stone from the Chicago PD_ " the voice from the other side introduced itself " _I'd like a warrant to search the house of a possible murder suspect_ " Damien frowned, not believing his work had to start on his ride to work.

"On what bases, Detective?" Damien dug into the case.

" _The victim had a public altercation with our suspect, and the suspect is well known for owning a very big collection of weapons_ " the Detective explained " _Not to mention that the suspect is a very violent and documented person_ "

"If the person has a history of violence, and it's documented, doesn't that allow you to have it under your power to search its house without a warrant?"

" _He asked for a lawyer_ "

"Dad's work is the best!" Ritter whispered to Lucian, who had to agree.


	12. Dylan Trenton, Book Editor (DylanReyna)

**Dylan is 39. Reyna is 36. Dante, Eliana and Divina are 13, each.**

* * *

"No!"

"C'mon, please!" Dante heard his sisters arguing about the Gods know what "I'll make it up to you!"

"I won't do it, Divina!" Dante sighed and grabbed the book he was reading and walked down the stairs of the house until reaching the kitchen, having the weird vision of his mother cooking. Not that she was a disastrous cook, but because she was barely at home because of her job.

"Hey, Dante..." Reyna greeted him, smiling. Dante smiled back and walked to the counter "What are the girls arguing about this time?"

"From what I heard, Divina wants to dye her hair and, to see if it looks good..."

"-she wants to dye Eliana's first" Reyna finished, drying her hands and rushing up the stairs. Dante, seeing that the conversation was over, began finish the food.

"I thought it was your Mom's turn to cook tonight..." Dante turned to see his father, who was wearing his glasses on his forehead.

"She's stopping Eliana and Divina from having a sparring match in the bathroom" Dylan chuckled at his son's reply, as those endings weren't unusual around the house "And, since I can't finish my book, I guess I better finish dinner instead..." Dylan took the book from the counter, were it was, forgotten, and looked around it.

"Can I read it?" he asked to his son, who shrugged and continued to clean carrots "You'll have it back before dinner, promise"

"Before dinner?" Dante repeated, before laughing loud "Dad, it took me a week to reach chapter fifteen, and I'm a fast reader... But, be my guest" Dante invited his Dad to achieve what seemed impossible.

"Challenged accepted, son" Dylan agreed, smirking "See you in a few hours" he stated, walking to his office and locking himself inside. Dante chuckled to himself. There was no way on this Earth that his father could manage to read a forty chapter book in an hour and a half.

He was welcome to try.

* * *

He did it.

Dante didn't know how, but he knew that his father had finished the book.

How did he managed that?!

Dylan didn't say anything about finishing the book. In fact, he was more concern about the fact that one of his daughter wanted to dye her hair and her sister's the same color. Especially, against the permission of the other one.

"But, Daddy!" Divina pouted at Dylan, who looked sternly at her "Everyone is wearing their hairs like that!"

"Like I asked you before, Divina" Reyna butted in, her attention in the food in front of her "If everyone decided to jump from a bridge, would you do it as well?" Divina kept quiet and Dante congratulated his parents for not giving into her demands, though no one knew why she came out so capricious. No one was like that in the family.

"Dad, I have to ask..." Dante was dying to know, and it also worked as the beginning of another topic, before they came back to the dying hair "Did you finished the book?" Dylan smiled at Dante, mysteriously.

"That would be revealing the end to you, wouldn't be?" he replied, enigmatically. Dante's eyes wide open in admiration "But, I'm curious about why you picked it up... Thought you didn't like that genre..." Dante shrugged.

"I wanted to try something different..." he admitted to him "Would I like the end?"

"A bit twisted for my taste, but you could like it..." Dylan explained, chewing his food "You know... You could help me this weekend with some manuscripts I have to read... Give me your opinion and stuff"

"Really, Dad?" Dylan nodded and Dante turned to his mother "Can I, Mom?" Reyna looked at him and smirked.

"Why are you asking me? Your father gave you permition, right?" It was her way into no stepping into the matter, but also showing how proud she was. Dante smiled bigger and glanced at his sisters. Divina was still pouting, because nothing was about her anymore, while Eliana was smiling at Dante,min happiness.

"Then, you'll have to stop me!" Dante promised, eating his food with pleasure.

* * *

Dylan woke up the next morning, yawning and walking towards the kitchen. He had spent most of the night, trying to get ahead with the manuscripts, that kept piling up in both his desks, at home and at work. Now that the family was completely asleep, he decided that a good cup of coffee was needed to began a day's work.

What I don't think he expected was to see Dante, with his head on his desk, sleeping peacefully. The pile of manuscripts had been reduce to almost none existent, while the pile of approval or not had been growing. Smiling, but thinking it was mean, Dylan placed his coffee on the table and shook Dante awake.

"Five more minutes..."

"Dante, wake up... Can't carry you back to your room..." Dylan joked, making him wake up and look around, before yawning "When did you come down here?"

"Mid-mid-midnight..." he replied, yawning. Dylan shook his head and placed his bathroom around him.

"Go sleep on the couch..." he pointed at the couch that Reyna had insisted in place in his office, just in case he fell asleep at work. _Forever grateful..._ "I'll wake up in a couple of hours, OK?" Dante couldn't argue much against his father, so he did as told, cuddling against the couch.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, buddy?" Dylan asked, covering him with a blanket.

"I also finished my book..." he stated, before falling asleep again. Dylan smirked and went sit behind his desk, grabbing another manuscript and his cup of coffee. Once in a while, he'd look up the papers and see if Dante had woken up, but he was still asleep as a rock.

"Dylan, have you seen-? Oh!" Reyna barged in, obviously worried because she couldn't find Dante. Dylan placed a finger on his lips and smiled at her "I'll bring you two breakfast..." she told him, before leaving.

If only she could make her daughters get along like that...


	13. EXTRA: Will Solace, Doctor (Solangelo)

**Will is 29. Nico is 28. Anastassia and Benny are 15, each.**

* * *

"Next time I wanna take you to Carnival, can we avoid make it a family meeting?" Benny asked Anastassia, who smiled apologetically at him.

Here's the panorama: Benny had finally managed to gather the courage to ask out his best friend, Anastassia, to the Carnival. Luckily, she had said yes. Unfortunately for the young couple of friends, they were right next to a murder.

Defenitely, not how Benny wanted to remember their first date. Because, it was their first date.

"Like you knew that a man was gonna get shot next to us" Anastassia argued back, but it was pretty obvious that she was shaken up. Luckily, the first one to arrive to the scene was one of Anastassia's Uncles, Detective Travis Stoll, so they pair had preferential attention.

"Not trying to blame you..." Benny defended himself, before Travis arrived, looking all concern.

"Uncle Travis, what's wrong?" Anastassia wondered at him, knowing that her uncle was one of the funniest people around. It was unusual for her to see him all this serious.

"Ana, I need to know if you and Benny saw anything unusual before that guy dropped to the floor" Travis spoke with his officer's voice, which meant it was a serious issue. Anastassia swallowed and shook her head, as if giving a wrong answer would get her in troubles. Benny, however, simply shook his head.

"We just saw him drop next to us" Benny explained, making Travis take notes "We were by those games, the ones were you aim and throw the bottles-"

"Those games are trigged, the bottles are screw to the base" Travis interrupted, still writing. He didn't realize he spoke until he looked up and saw the disappointment faces on the kids "Sorry, bad habit... Please, continue Benny" he apologized, still taking notes.

"Yeah, well..." Benny cleared his throat and sighed "One minute we were finishing the game, the following one, someone had dropped in front of us, like total dead..."

"Did you touch the body or saw anything that helps us identified him?"

"Well..." Anastassia began, blushing "I touched his neck, to see if he had pulse..." she admitted, playing with her fingers, nervously. Benny had to grab her hands and keep them apart. Travis looked down at her with a smile.

"Ana, you're the kindest person that I know and I'm sure that you didn't kill him..." he reassured her, smiling.

"Of course she didn't kill him" A voice was heard behind Travis, belonging to a man that was crouched next to the dead man. Said person was wearing a police windbreaker and had black hair. It was the coroner "Unless Anastassia had been doing weight behind our backs, this man was killed with mere blows and punches" The man who was crouched got up and turned to reveal someone the trio knew well.

" _Papà_!" Anastassia ran to meet him, while Nico wrapped her in a quick hug " _Papà_...?"

"Your Dad is coming soon, so wait with Benny and you'll go home later, OK?" Anastassia nodded, showing that it was obvious she was scared about the whole situation. But, they didn't have to wait much longer, as an ambulance arrived to the crime scene, making a lot of noises.

"Travis, when you mentioned you had a body- _Ana_?!" The driver of the ambulance was Will Solace and he couldn't be more surprised to see his daughter with her friend (it was gonna take him a while to accept his daughter was seeing someone), and Travis Stoll "Ana, you OK? Let me check you, please?" Will immediately got on his knees and started to open his bag.

"A-A man was ki-killed, Daddy..." she stuttered, terrified, as if everything she had been living so far wasn't dawning on her. Benny wrapped his arms around her, tentatively, and that was everything she needed to start sobbing on his shoulder. Meanwhile, Will took the time to scold Travis about keeping his daughter in a crime scene.

"She's a witness to a crime, Will..." Travis tried to apologize to Will, giving real reasons about why Anastassia was still there.

"But, you had too keep her a few inches away from a death body?!" Will fired back at him, earning a guilty look from Travis, who realized what Will was asking him "Let me take the kids a few meters away from the crime scene, into my ambulance... They won't leave..." Travis accepted, knowing that he owed a big one to Will. Will conduced Benny and Anastassia to the back side of his ambulance and made them sit inside.

"Are we in troubles?" Benny blurted out, nervous and worry, especially when the father of hour best friend is a doctor and the _other_ father is a coroner. So yeah... Worried was a good definition.

"Like I'm sure Travis told you guys, the only troubles you are is the fact that you will have some traumas and nightmares about this event, but nothing mayor" Will reassured him, though the mention of the word ' _traumas_ ' made it kind of scary "Just, you need a good night sleep..."

"Wh-why you came?" Anastassia sobbed, looking at Will, who smiled.

"Unlike what you think, I wasn't waiting for this to happen. Travis always call me when he has a case and some witnesses had experience the death in front of them..." While he talked, he checked her pulse and pressure "You are a little agitated, honey... Try to relax..." he advised her "Now, it's your turn, boy" Benny flushed under the tone of ' _boy_ ', but kept quiet, while will revised him "Same as Ana. Relax and try to get a good night sleep..."

"I have the bad feeling that I'll have a lot of nightmares..." Benny acknowledged and Will nodded.

"It happens, but they'll fade away... I promise" he promised him, serious. Benny nodded and took his advice of relaxing. He just only hoped he could sleep tonight.

"Or... You can write a book" Anastassia pointed out, trying to joke.

That was definitely worth a all night with sleep.


	14. Parents & Kids

**Canon Couples:**

 **• Perseus ' _Percy_ ' Jackson & Annabeth Chase:  
Lucas ' _Luke_ ' Ethan Jackson  
Charles ' _Charlie_ ' Lee Jackson & Bianca Silena Jackson (twins)**

 **• Jason Grace & Piper McLean  
Thomas Grace  
Sapphire Grace**

 **• Frank Zhang & Hazel Levesque:  
Lee Zhang  
Samantha ' _Sammy_ ' Zhang**

 **• Leonardo ' _Leo_ ' Valdez & Calypso:  
Zoë Esperanza Valdez  
Samuel ' _Sam_ ' Tulio Valdez**

 **• Nicolas ' _Nico_ ' di Angelo & William ' _Will_ ' Solace:  
Anastassia Solace-di Angelo (previously Burns, because she is adopted)**

 **• Travis Stoll & Katherine ' _Katie_ ' Gardner:  
Rose Stoll**

 **• Connor Stoll & Louise ' _Lou_ ' Ellen:  
Morgana Stoll**

 **• Chris Rodriguez & Clarisse LaRue:  
Silena Michelle Rodriguez**

 **• Malcolm Pace & Nyssa:  
Sophia Morgan Pace**

 **• Michael Kahale & Leila:  
Joy Diana Kahale**

 **• Dakota & Gwen:  
Selene Delia**

 **• Damien White & Chiara Benvenuti:  
Lucian White  
Libra White  
Ritter White**

 **• Sherman Yang & Miranda Gardiner:  
Kwan Yang  
Denzel Yang  
Lorelei Yang**

 **• Dylan Trenton & Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano:  
Divina Morgan Trenton  
Dante Lars Trenton  
Eliana Trenton**

 **#1 Alternative Universe (Romans and Greeks meet)**

 **• Nicolas ' _Nico_ ' di Angelo & Reyna Ramirez-Arellano:  
Stefan di Angelo & Amelia di Angelo (twins)**

 **• Octavian & Rachel Elizabeth Dare:  
Kyler Aaron McFetish  
Aria Daphne Foreseen (last name unchange, adopted)**

 **#2 Alternative Universe (Romans and Greeks DON'T meet, War won)**

 **• Jason Grace & Reyna Ramirez-Arellano:  
Thalia Hylla Grace**

 **• Nicolas ' _Nico_ ' di Angelo & Thalia Grace:  
Jason Perseus di Angelo  
Bianca Annabeth di Angelo**

 **#3 Alternative Universe (Romans and Greeks DON'T meet, War lost)**

 **• Lucas ' _Luke_ ' Castellan & Thalia Grace:  
Annabeth Beryl Castellan  
Jason Perseus Castellan**


	15. SOMEONES IS PRETENDING TO BE ME

**NOT A DRILL!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **SOMEONE IS PRETENDING TO BE ME AND COPYING MY STORIES!**

 **I REPEAT, THIS IS NO DRILL!**

 **mtruyen . top/d oc-truy en/ story/ 16396430 -morta ls-m eet .ht ml**

 **SOMEONE IS COPYING MY STORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, ALONG WITH -blue-cookies- COVER!**

 **PEOPLE, DESTROY THEM!**


End file.
